justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Me Again
"Love Me Again" by John Newman is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a man with an orange glove. He has sunglasses and a moustache and beard, mostly going underneath his head. His hair is dark brown. He is wearing a dark blue jacket, with a light blue shirt, grey vest, and a black bow tie. His pants are black and his shoes are grey, black, blue, and white. Background The background is mostly red with blue, white, and black flying lines. The lyrics to the song show up on the background. Gold Moves Classic The classic routine has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 3: '''Punch downward. '''Gold Move 2: Hit the floor. (Akin to Funhouse) Gold Move 4: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the routine. Love Me Again - Gold Move 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Love Me Again - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup The Mashup has 5 Gold Moves': '''Gold Moves 1 & 4:' Lift your leg and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground. (Done with Problem) Gold Move 2: '''Raise your hands up. (Done with Wild) '''Gold Move 3: '''Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. (Done with Feel So Right) '''Gold Move 5: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Done with '''Love Me Again) PGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 FSR gm1.PNG|Gold Move 3 Love Me Again - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 5 Dance Mash-Up Love Me Again ''has a mashup that can be unlocked with the use of Uplay (normal unlocking for the Wii). The theme is '''Ex-Girlfriends' and only contains female dancers. These are the dancers that appear in the Mashup (no repetitions): *Love Me Again (JD2015) GM5 * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) GM2 * It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Problem (JD2015) GM1 GM4 * Feel This Moment (JD2014) * Feel So Right (JD2014) GM3 Captions * * Too Cool For You Trivia *If one looks closely, the dancer kind of resembles Bad News Barret or Sal Vulcano from Impractical Jokers. *Lyrics appear on the background, but not all words. ** This has also happened in Age Age Every Night, So Glamorous, and Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!). * This is the fourth song in the menu. *This is one of the first routines in the main series to contain the dancer sliding to the other side of the screen without the dancer walking. * This is the first and currently the only song by John Newman in the Just Dance series. * The second gold move's pictogram is recycled from Funhouse. * According to the Behind The Scenes Video, this choreography was shot accelerated that the footage was slowed down afterwards. The effect of this is seen in the 3rd chorus. * This dancer can be seen on top of the loading bar when saving an autodance. Gallery Just_dance_2015_4.jpg|Teaser Imagem1.jpg|Love Me Again Lovemeagainbg3.jpg|Blue lyrics background Lovemeagainbg2.jpg|Chorus lyrics background Lovemeagainbg1.jpg|Red lyrics background JD2015 art COACH LOVE ME AGAIN black e3 140609 4pm 1402149583.jpg LoveMeAgain.png|better photo of the dancer Can U Love Me Again?.jpg|Confirmation Videos File:John Newman - Love Me Again File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again - MASH - UP -Ex - Girlfriends- - 5 Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_(Community_Remix)_Love_Me_Again_-_John_Newman_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Song with special effects Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Community Remix